This is Not a Diary!
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: It was just a gift..never expected to be written in but is now full of personal experiences and feelings. Kukai keeps a journal about his personal life and talks about his new feelings for Utau. He ponders over Amu's love life and wonders if her and Ikuto are together. His biggest challenge though is to keep this book out of his brothers hands.


**Yuki-Yes I'm starting a new story! This is a Kutau story in Kukai's point of view! It's his journal enteries in a diary!**

**Kukai- I own a diary...how manly.. -_-**

**Yuki- Well of course you do! So do the honors for me!**

**Kukai- Yuki doesn't own me, Shugo Chara or my diary!**

**Yuki- Enjoy the first chapter of This is not a Diary!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**KEEP OUT! PROPERTY OF KUKAI SOUMA! THIS MEANS YOU KAIDOU!**

April 26, 2008

Okay first I would just like to point out that this is not a diary! I repeat NOT a diary. Even if my brothers insist that this is a diary it is not.

So the reason I'm writing in this book...because it was a gift from Tadase..and I thought I'd use it.

Today was the best day ever. I finally experienced my first character transformation with Daichi.

It started when a girl named Utau challenged Amu to a fight. The humpty lock did something that made all three of us transform. I still don't completely understand the powers of that lock. Sometimes it works, then it doesn't. I don't even know.

Anyway, the fight didn't last long, but that Utau girl is a strange. I figured out that she was totally in love with this guy named Ikuto who seems totally into Amu.

Then when he showed up she was all over him...kissing him. It was weird, now I would never admit this out loud..but I've never kissed a girl. I know shocking right? I just never found the time for girls because of sports.

But Utau kissing Ikuto..wasn't even the weirdest part of my day. THEY'RE SIBLINGS! EW! She kissed her brother on the lips. That's like me kissing one of my brothers..gross.

She also told Amu she would never lose Ikuto to her and started threatening her and glaring at her. I guess Amu and Ikuto went on a date or something.

I asked Amu about her relationship with Ikuto but I didn't get much. She just got all red in the face and began to stutter..a lot. I'm gonna have to find out more about their relationship later.

So that Utau girl..was totally hot. I mean during that entire fight I couldn't stop staring at her. I felt a little bad because Amu was getting her butt kicked by her and all I could do was stare. To bad she has a thing for her brother.

xXxXxXx

April 27, 2008

So the next day after all those crazy events occurred I ran into Utau again. At first I didn't think she was going to recognize me but she did. When I ran into her she yelled "Why don't you watch where you're going."

Then when she saw it was me I thought she would apologize. I was dead wrong. What she did say was "Oh you're that guy who was with Hinamori Amu right?"

"Yea, I'm surprised you remember me" I said. "Of course I remember you stupid..it was yesterday." said Utau. Unfortunately for me I could not stop staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" said Utau glaring at me. I could not seem to find an answer at that point and started to stutter..kind of like Amu does around Ikuto.

I made a complete fool of myself in front of her and she just kept giving me a nasty look. I swear, she like hates all people except Ikuto.

"Look kid, I have better things to do then to be stared at by you" Utau said before walking off. I may have lost my mind but I swear I saw a slight red color on her cheeks.

If Tadase ever discovered I thought a girl from Easter was cute..and Ikuto Tsukiyomi's sister at that..he'd have my head.

Good thing I like to bend the rules.

xXxXxXx

May 5, 2008

So I can't get this Utau girl out of my head. I see her everywhere I go. She just had to be famous..so I always see her on TV and posters.

I'm like obsessed with this girl..this isn't healthy. I think I may be more obsessed with her then Amu was with Tadase..or Ikuto. I'm not entirely sure who Amu likes anymore..hm maybe she can help me get together with Utau...

Darn it! Not again..I need to get her off my mind..

To bad fate doesn't like me and I ran into her again..under more extreme circumstances. I was with the guardians fighting off x-eggs.

I guess Easter had the same idea because they sent Ikuto and Utau to fight us and get the eggs.

But the eggs..had other plans, they began to hatch. So Tadase, Rima and Kairi went to take care of those x-charas.

Amu went to fight Ikuto..alone and left me and Yaya with Utau. She wasn't as happy to see me because she kept beating me pretty bad. I think I still have bruises..ouch yep still have bruises.

God that girl is feisty..and I love it.

Anyway one of the x-charas strayed away from the others and hit Utau full blast ending her character transformation.

She was pushed back pretty hard that she was thrown off the building.

Oh did I forget to mention we were fighting on top of the Easter building. That is one freakishly tall building! I mean it's like 800 feet high.

So naturally, I completely freaked out, forgetting I was in the middle of a battle. I ran over to the edge to see if she was okay. I was praying she was okay.

I guess god answered my prayers because she was hanging on to the side of the building, barely holding onto the edge but she was alive.

I was actually surprised to see genuine fear on her face but even someone like her who keeps up a cold stone image would be scared dangling off the edge of that building.

I mean I would have pissed in my pants if I was in her position. (Manly I know)

Anyway I told her to grab my hand and I'd pull her up. She was surprisingly light..of course I had to open my big fat mouth and tell her that.

"What are you saying..that you thought I was fat!" said Utau crossing her arms. I had not proper response to this and resorted to my stuttering.

Let's just say I now have a red mark on my face from that statement.

But the one thing that made my day was that Utau actually thanked me for saving her and agreed to not beat me up for the rest of the day in exchange for saving her life.

My response to this was a thumbs up and a grin. I replied (without stuttering) "Your welcome pop-star."

She just shook her head and mumbled "Your an idiot."

She still looked gorgeous saying it. So I continued to grin like an idiot to her until her brother told her it was time to go.

I did notice something other then Utau after that fight though. I know shockingly enough I did notice something else besides my current unhealthy obsession.

This creepy old guy was staring at me with this intent look on his face. He was freaking creepy and I think he works for Easter. I have a feeling he's going to cause some problems..and if I were a more focused and serious person I probably would have worried more about it..but I'm not.

I did realize one important thing today..I'm going to make Utau fall for my charms..even if it kills me..and I have a feeling it's going to.

**xXxXxXx**

**Yuki- Oh yea first chapter done! I really hope you guys like it! **

**Utau- Yes now I get to read Kukai's personal thought :)**

**Kukai- Nope *grabs diary and runs off***

**Utau-Get back here *chases after Kukai***

**Yuki-Aw young love :) Please R&R for Kutau! :D**


End file.
